Hetalia Song Meme
by PleaseHelpMeI'mObsessed
Summary: Song meme yah i chose to do it on hetalia so... enjoy! - rated K for very slight bad language. I suck at summaries sorry


**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with a meme! I wrote this a LONG time ago. I just now decided I should type it and post it. Yah I actually wright on paper first because then I can write when I have spare time in class. I'm thinking that I should post one of my yaoi fics…hum I'll think about it please review but u know what actually flame me if u want I don't care a flame is better than no review. I actually did the ascents so if I messed up on them please correct me. ^-^**

**Rules:**

**1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2\. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.**

**3\. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song - no planning beforehand. You start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No skipping songs either!)**

**4\. Do 10 of these, then post**

**Now on to the fic!**

**Katy Perry: Part of Me**

America sat at his desk thinking of his "brother" he looked at the teacup on his desk picking it up he hurled it out the window and into the Boston harbor "I'm done with this!" he yells

2 years later

This is the part of me you'll never take away from me. Though u have sticks and stones u will never break my bones" America yelled at the crying form on the muddy ground. It continued crying on as he turned his back never to return again.

**Kelly Clarkson: Mr. Know It All**

America yelled at England "well then Mr. Know it all tell me how in the world are all of your taxes benefiting me and my people! You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me! Acting like you own me! made me! Yeah sorry you don't know a thing about me!" England listened and was looking more guilty and guiltier by the moment. "I'm sorry America but I can't let u go… the others would hurt u, KILL you… I don't want that to happen…" he said softly

**Rihanna: Cheers (Drink to That)**

Prussia laughed as France finished his ridiculous story about a woman he had seduced into bed with him. "vhat do ve vant to drink next" Prussia asked looking at the chalkboard with beer names on it. Seeing Spain eyeing a girl who was obviously was with this huge buff man. . "I vuldent if I vere you" Prussia warned. "ve don't vant anyone to start a fight" France smiles raising his glass. "Cheers to ze freeking weekend!" Prussia smiled "ill drink to that!" he said raising his glass. "you will drink to anything amigo!" Spain joked raising his glass. Prussia frowned then burst into uncontrollable laughter and ranting about how awesome he is

**Trevor Hall: Brand New Day**

Russia smiled at Ukraine "don't fall asleep in the snow! Come on now it's time to vake up and sing Nechan!" he sung to his sister as she made snow angles in his front yard. "Vhat are u vaiting for? It's a vrand new day!" she continued the song. "Molopshyy brat?" ("Little brother" in Ukrainian) she questioned. "Yah nechan?" Russia answered flopping down in the snow next to his big sister. "I love u and I love it when we can spend time together" she said smiling.

**Bruno mars: The Lazy Song**

Germany raced down the stairs ready to kill his bruder no matter how drunk or druged he was when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "cuz today I sware im not doing anything!" Prussia was half yelling half singing. "Today I don't feel like doing anything!  
I just wanna lay in my bed! Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything!" Germany just about fainted at the sight of his bruder naked as the day he was born strutting around the room "singing" into a bear bottle.

**Give Your Heart A Break Lyrics**

Ukraine smiled at her brother "The day I first met you… You told me you'd never fall in love… But now that I get you…I know fear is what it really was" she said "what do u mean nechan?" she smiled again "I'm talking about when I brought u home with me you poor thing and look now your letting me help with ur personal sunflower garden" she answered picking a weed "Really nechan? I don't remember that…" he said holding his finger to his lip in an adorable thinking gesture. She smiled even larger "thank god I do molopshyy brat!"

**Trace Adkins: You're Gonna Miss This **

America stared out the window "big broder! I wana grow up soon so I can do everything with you!" England stared at him "Just hold on their mate Cuz' you're gonna miss this, you're gonna want this back, you're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast. These are some good times, so take a good look around, you may not know it now, But you're gonna miss this."

3 years later

"I WANA COME WITH YOU TO THE MEATING!" America yelled "Just hold on their mate Cuz' you're gonna miss this, you're gonna want this back, you're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast. These are some good times, so take a good look around, you may not know it now, But you're gonna miss this." England said to America as he pulled him back inside.

400 years later

"England!" America yelled bursting into England house "I take it back I wana be little again!" He yelled sprinting into the library. "It's ok…" England said catching America in his arms "what happened?" England sais "the twin towers got hit!" America said sobbing into England's shirt.

**Maroon 5: Misery**

Russia looked in the mirror at his scars thinking of all the wars: all the death. He thinks of how everyone always rejects him "nobody can comfort me. why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me…" he says softly to himself. "MOLOPSHYY BRAT!" Ukraine screams "what are you doing!?" she sees the fresh cuts on Russia's arms and the blood filled sink. She grabs a towel and starts first aid. "You need to stop this!" she said in between sobs. "I'll try" he said softly hating to see his sister cry.

**Script: Hall Of Fame**

America stod in front of thousands of people and as the music started he started singing "Yeah, you can be the greatest. You can be the can be the King Kong banging on your chest. You can beat the world. You can beat the war. You can talk to God,  
go banging on his door. You can throw your hands up. You can beat the clock. (yeah)You can move a mountain. You can break rocks. You can be a master. Don't wait for luck. Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself standing in the hall of fame" as he finished the song the crowd chered and he smiled "that's the sperit!" he yelled into the microphone.

America was rudely awoke by his phone alarm. He chucked it at the wall breacking it and effectively turnig off the alarm. "god damit phone why do you always have to ruin my good dreams" America said siting up.

**Halestorm: Here's To Us**

"We could just go home right now or… maybe we could stick around for just one more drink" Prussia said "Get another bottle out" he said to Russia one of his drinking buddies the others were America, his bruder, Spain, France, and Canada; Thanks to all there high tolerance to alcohol especially Russia. They would all go out on days that were both good and some days that were just so bad the practically demanded a drink.


End file.
